whatever_happned_to_robot_jonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Wars/Transcript
WARNING: PLEASE NOTE, THIS TRANSCRIPT HAS BEEN CONCLUDED BY UNSIGNED USER “B PURCELL” TO BE INCOMPLETE AND A WORK IN PROGRESS; MORE COMING SOON.... * (Kids reads title) * Crowd: 'That's Amazing! * '''TV Host: '''Today, on That's Amazing: Yogi Castoni attempts to set a new world record by stuffing himself into this tiny glass box. But first, there's a new video game craze sweeping the nation: Dot-Man! Mike Cubinet is the self-declared best Dot-Man player. But, we got 5 challengers that are ready to go head-to-head. The Dot-Man World Championship, next on... * '''Crowd: '''That's Amazing! * '''Mom Unit: '''Humans are strange. They enjoy competing to see who is better. Isn't that silly, dear? * '''Dad Unit: '''Ridiculous! (x3) * '''Mom Unit: '''After all, I am exactly as efficent as any other JUN-77, and you, dear are essentially interchangeable with any other KC-213 unit. * '''Robot: '''Mom Unit, am I interchangeable? * '''Mom Unit: '''Oh, no, little robot. You are an experimental prototype, and therefore, unique. However, you can help us collect more data on competition. Engage in competition with the humans, and present us with your final analysis. * ''(transition) * 'Mitch: '''So, Robot, what do you wanna do today? * '''Robot: '''I want to compete. * '''Mitch: '''At what? * '''Kid with red shirt: '''Hey, check out what that kid's got! * ''(crowd talking) * 'Cubey: '''Behold! I give you, the Wonder Cube! * ''(crowd being surprised) * '''Cubey: '''Its original state: every side is one soild color. But, a few quick turns... and it's totally jumbled up! * '''Crowd: '''Nooooo! * '''Girl: '''Oh, please, make it right again! * '''Cubey: '''Ah-ha! And that is the Wonder Cube challenge to you! * '''Girl: '''Oh, wow, this is so much fun! * '''Crowd: Wonder Cube! Wonder Cube! Wonder Cube! Wonder Cube! * Mitch: '''What do you make of it, Robot? * '''Robot: ''(beeps)'' 'The solution is simple. * '''Mitch: '''Oh, yeah? Well, why don't you solve it then? * '''Robot: '''No. My assignment is to study human competition. I will not waste my time on this simple toy, nor I think will anyone else. (someone takes Mitch's cube)'' * (transition) * '''Kid with Wonder Cube pants: '''Hey, I solved a side! I solved a side! * ''(Principal Madman grunting) Principal Madman: 'Turn, turn, turn! * '''Girl 2: '''Hot boys! * '''Girl 3: '''Cool cubes! * ''(Kids dancing to hip-hop music) * 'Mitch: '''So, Cubey, how fast can you solve it? * '''Cubey: '''Mitch, for me, it's not really about speed. I'm more of a precision cuber. * '''Robot: '''Bah! Only a stupid human would play with such a pathetic gadget! ''(walks) ''Oops, bite my tongue. * '''Shannon: '''Oh, crud! Here, you're a robot, you do it! * '''Robot: '''Okay, Shannon. I will solve it. For you, anything. ''(he works the Cube and solves it) ''It is solved. * '''Shannon: '''That's amazing! Hey everybody, the robot just solved the cube in... how long? * '''Robot: '''4.0495. * '''Shannon: '''4 seconds! * '''Cubey: '''That's the best time ever! * ''(crowd cheering) * 'Cubey: '''Well done! You must be the fastest Wonder Cuber in the world! * ''(Transitions, kids are solving the cube) * '''Mr. McMcMc: '''Hello, class. ''(gasps) ''Well, what's that you're playing with, kids? * '''Kids: ''(hide the Wonder Cube) Nothing... * '''Mr Category:Transcripts